Crimson Red Wine
by Anonymous D. Disclosure
Summary: The last words Sakura heard her mother say were "beware of Crimson Red Wine" ofcouse bing the 8year old she was she never understood what she ment now17 titled slayer a legendary gang havea new target her not to mention teh fact the leader is the new hoty
1. Prologue

Crimson Red Wine   
Prologue 

"Ma-ma!" a small 8 year old girl cried out to the pale face women lying on the bed in front of her, her hair was short, and the color of golden honey. Her chubby hand clasped those of her mother's and crystal clear tears rolled down her soft plushy skin.

"Ma-ma please wake up! Daddy says that you are going to have to leave to a beater place, but I don't want you to go! We still need you here! Ma-ma please!" The small girl cried.

"Sakura? Is that you?" The soft faint voice of her mother made Sakura's head shoot up, and smile. Her pale face's features smiling down at her daughter. "Sakura . . . I have to leave, there is . . . nothing . . . I can do . . . about . . .it" Her faint voice gasped for breath in-between words.

"Ma-ma?" Sakura asked as she felt her body go limp against her's and the monitor that was places next to her started to make an unsteady sound. Her eyes grew wide. "Ma-ma!" she yelled as doctors started to surround her mother and another one bringing her outside of the room. "Ma-ma!!" the girl yelled franticly again.

All of a sudden her mother shot up, her heart beat only allowing her to breathe very few last words. "Sakura! Beware of _Crimson Red Wine_!" Her mother yelled to her as she fell back on the bed, her heart beat moving fast, "beware . . ." she mumbled again before a doctor called out. "We're losing her!" . . . "CLEAR!"

They tried to revive the adult five more times before the pronounced her dead, "Saturday, August 13th, 1987" What's happening Daddy?" Sakura asked as she cuddled herself in her father's embrace. "Shhh sweetheart, she's in a better place, looking down on us." Silent tears strolled down her face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura jolt out of bed, her face full of sweat drenching her shoulder length golden honey brown hair, she licked her soft dry powdery red lips, and moved her hands through her hair in frustration. "_Crimson Red Wine_ . . ." Sakura never really understood what her mother told her before she died; she always presumed that it was that she should never drink red wine . . . but something told her it had a more importance. The seventeen year old walked to her washroom, and splashed water on her face. She had been having these dreams more frequently now. She drabbed a towel and started to dry her face.

She heard a crash downstairs and immediately stopped drying herself, she grabbed a wooden stick that was next to her with a pointy edge and quietly tiptoed downstairs. Another crash could be heard and she peered through the corner. Someone was going through her fridge!

She sighed, '_Nothing to be worried about_' she told herself, '_stupid creatures never able to do a job right._' She shook her head and calmly stood at the door. "What do you think you're doing?" He hands were on her hips. "Well if it isn't Kinomoto herself," she smirked. "I must say it's an honor to meet the slayer of the century," he mockingly bowed. "But I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have to end your killing spree."

Sakura yawed, "Same old, same old, let's just get this thing over with so I can go back to my beauty sleep." She said confidently. The man came running towards her and grabbed her shoulders but Sakura kicked him off sending him straight towards to wall in one blow. "Wow, you're easier then I though," she mocked him. "I'm not done with you yet!" He tried to trip her but Sakura just jumped and punched his jaw.

"I would gladly play with you, but I'm sorry but I'm not a night creature like you bastards!" She yelled as she picked him up and pinned him to the wall. She kneed him in the stomach and her fell to the floor, she through her steak up high in the air like a baton, and struck it through the man's right part of his chest; she turned around as he evaporated to dust. "Vampires never seem to amaze me." She shook her head and headed back to her room.

"I should get paid for this, saving the world isn't the easiest job." She tucked herself in, and let her head fall on the fluffy cushions. "What I do for this world . . ." and with those words she drifted off into a deep slumber.

**_Qleo-chan:_** Yay I got this story out! Hehehe I lost count of how many stories I'm writing.

Well so far** contest** wise these r the wrong answers that ppl guessed.

**Cina**-2 srry guys!

**U.S** – 2 nope, keep trying

**Russia** – 1 sry but no.

I thank all you who tried.

**babybluestarangel **

**Sakura Moon **

**Silver Wolf Gurl**

**romanctic-is-best**

THANX!

Plzz RR!!!!!!!


	2. The Normal Boy

**Crimson Red Wine**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
**The _Normal_ Boy**  
  
Sakura dogged around the corner, as she ran in the morning daylight, sunshine playing with the features on her face.  
  
'_I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late!'_ she yelled frustrated in her mind.  
  
She was up late last night slaying vampires, and let me tell you, it wasn't one of her bests. It would have been if Clay, this recent Vampire that keeps escaping her grasp and often giving off information told her something that disturbed her immensely and what troubled her more was . . . why.  
  
All he told her was that she would finally end her slaying spree, that this time 'they' would get her, and get her bad!  
  
But that's just it, this isn't the first time, people have threatened her all the time and she never took it seriously. And she never died, but the way he said it, with horror, laughter, and confidence, it freaked her out. She seriously had to talk to Tomoyo about this.  
  
Sakura raced into her classroom with a very annoyed teacher fuming at her. "Sorry sensei!" Sakura apologized half heartedly and ran to her seat.  
  
Next to her sat an extremely pale girl with powdery red lips, and unreal amethyst eyes. Her raven hair flowed over her shoulders and reached up to her waist. She dressed in all black, and her hood over her head, shading her face. That was Sakura's best friend, who ironically was a vampire, on one of the first weeks that Sakura was titled vampire slayer, some guy tried to attack her, but Tomoyo got in the way and took the bite for her, luckily, she was shorter, and he got her neck, and even more luck since he was only a quarter vampire, and the only affect on Tomoyo he had was, some features changed, She can't have a direct glimpse at the sun, and not expose her skin, and she always had cravings for blood, but Sakura only gave her animal blood, she wasn't about to go kill the innocent for her friend.  
  
Sakura grabbed a piece of paper, and quickly scribbled something on it; she folded it up neatly and passed it over to her friend.  
  
_Tomoyo I seriously think something bad is ganna happen, u know Clay? Ya I know he can be a lying jerk but this time I don't think he was . . . and the weirdest think isn't that I'm freaked out, not by the treat, but that everything I think about it, my mom's last words keep coming into my head, u know the thing about "Beware of Crimson Red Wine"? And it's happening more frequently.  
  
What should I do?  
  
Saku  
_  
Tomoyo sighed and turned the sheet around and scribbled back a reply, she handed it back to her friend who read it quickly.  
  
_Saku, Saku, Saku, what have I told you about the lying son of a bitch Clay? And all that other crap, Sakura u are the best slayer in centuries, everyone thinks so! And u know it, there is no way anyone is ganna stop ur slaying spree.  
  
As for that dream, you've always had those, how can they be more frequent, if you had them every night of your life?  
  
**Get a grip**  
  
Tomo  
_  
Sakura rolled her eyes, and started to scribble something back down.  
  
_Tomoyo! I'm serious! This isn't funny, and I didn't have that dream **EVERY** night! Just some nights, and I wouldn't fall asleep in the middle of the day and dream about it, and sometimes after, I see these amber eyes, its really freaky Tomoyo, u better not laugh!  
  
Your murderous friend  
  
Saku  
_  
She handed the note back over to Tomoyo who was shaking trying not to laugh.  
  
Tomoyo got a new piece of paper and started to write when the door flung open, and their principle was standing at the door, with someone's shadow behind him.  
  
He cleared his voice, "We have a new student that just transferred here from Hong Kong, and we want you all to treat him with respect!" He spat at them.  
  
"This is your new classmate, Li, Syaoran." From behind the door stepped out a teenage boy, height around 6'3, short chestnut hair the almost hid her piercing amber eyes, his skin almost as pale as Tomoyo's, and a very well built body that made the girls swoon.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
_'Those eyes took awfully familiar . . .'_ but she had to admit the boy was handsome, very handsome.  
  
Tomoyo leaned over to her and whispered, "I think my friend here just got a crush on the transferred student."  
  
"Who?" Sakura asked anxiously to dense to understand what her friend was telling her.  
  
"For the last time Sakura raise your hand!" The teacher yelled and Sakura shot her hand up, catching the gaze from the amber eyed boy, who started to walk towards her.  
  
As he positioned himself behind her Sakura felt his cold glare burning into the back of her head. Sakura gulped, what was wrong with her, she has slayer dangerous vampires, _**vampires**_, and a _'normal'_ amber eyed boy was able to send shivers through her spine. This was _**'insane'**_! But something told her that this _'normal'_ boy wasn't so _'normal'_.  
  
_'How ridiculous! He's just a boy! What can be so un-'normal' about him!?'_ her mind shouted.  
  
She stole a glance of him during class, he was starring at her. It scared her out of her wits. And it was _'just'_ a boy. Sakura shook her head trying to take these thoughts out of her mind.  
  
By the end of the day Sakura was as grumpy as could be, because she had to deal with a annoying glare at the back of her head all day! Yup, that creep was in all her classes. Worst part is that they were supposed to have a test tomorrow.  
  
Sakura smirked inwardly, not only was the boy new, but he spent all his classes staring at the back of her head, not paying any attention in class, and well neither was she. But no matter how bad Sakura was, she was almost certain that Li was going to fail worse then she was.  
  
I mean, she does at least one or two notes in her folder. Or does she, it's amazing with all the things happening in her life she was still able to get good marks in all her subjects, excluding math, because her highest mark this year for math had got to be a 59%. And it's not like her teachers didn't try to help her, I mean they at least gave her 10 tutors, but all failed to put some sense in her mind, either because they stuttered, they made no sense to her, they explained it terribly, or because she had other things on her mind, supposedly vampires.  
  
But it wasn't her fault that she failed, I mean she didn't have her father or brother to help her anymore, not one bit, since she had to move to Tokyo for her high school, well okay there was closer high schools, but this was top of the list, a must do! So she lives all alone in a small house (that her father bought her) in Tokyo.  
  
When Sakura got home, she quickly did her homework, took a small nap, then got ready for the long night, that's eh knew awaited her.

* * *

Yay I'm done!!!!!!  
  
Again thanks to all of you who have guessed, and remember it s 1 guess PER review, so u can keep on guessing, except u can only guess once per review!

* * *

Okay too narrow it down for ya, guess a continent (country) in _**AFRICA**_, South Africa is out as u can see down below, so keep guessing.

* * *

What ppl guessed . . . **_WRONG!!_**  
  
**Africa** - 1: _This is not technically wrong, but if no 1 can guess the continent (country) then Sieg1308 wins!  
_  
**South America** - 2  
  
**England** - 2  
  
**The Pacific Rim.** - 1  
  
**Portugal** - 1  
  
**Canada** - 2  
  
**Philippines** - 1  
  
**Near a forest** - 1  
  
**On Asia Minor** - 1  
  
**Japan** - 2  
  
**China** - 2  
  
**U.S.** - 2  
  
**Russia** - 1  
  
**Australia** - 1  
  
**Ireland** - 1  
  
**South Africa** – 2

* * *

Again thanks to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who guessed.  
  
**_Trust your instincts more then your logic!_**  
  
**_Qleo-chan_**


	3. My New Tutor

**_Crimson Red Wine_**

_My New Tutor_

* * *

"No," Sakura said in protest as Tomoyo presented her with her battle outfit for the day. "Come on Sakura I know you like it," Tomoyo said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Eww I so don't, I mean really Tomoyo I don't like showing off my body, especially when there's no one I'm impressing," Sakura said turning her back to her friend.

"What if Li just happens to pop up during a fight?" Tomoyo said smirking as she saw Sakura's face go crimson. "That's not funny Tomoyo, first of all what are the chances that Li would be in a graveyard near midnight, second why would I want to impress him?" Sakura asked folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Sakura, even I didn't think you were _that_ dense," Tomoyo said mockingly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked glaring at her.

"I know you liiiiike him," Tomoyo said giving Sakura a little shove.

"I do not!" Sakura said shocked.

"Ya, whatever I don't want to argue, you're to stubborn to agree just get dressed so you can go kick some vampire butt," Tomoyo said shoving the outfit into Sakura's arms and pushing her towards the bathroom.

When Sakura came out she was wearing a tight, black, leather crop tank-top. With matching leather gloves that ripped at the middle of each of her fingers. She had on a stylish, back and pink mini plaid skirt. And black knee-high boots.

"Sit down," Tomoyo said while shoving Sakura in a chair in front of her mirror. Tomoyo was like Sakura's professional designer, who she didn't have to pay. And who did it as a hobby. But either way it was cool. With back and pink hair mascara, Tomoyo put streaks in Sakura's blondish coperish kind of hair.

"Wow this looks amazing, thanks Tomo. Now lets go," Sakura said grabbing a matching leather jacket which didn't even cover her whole upper body.

"Sakura, have you ever thought of cutting your hair, maybe even trimming it?" Tomoyo asked longing to cut a few locks off.

"No, not really, and Tomoyo we really have to go!" Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's arm and dragged her out the door.

After they got to the graveyard Sakura and Tomoyo started to walk around.

"Ya, so why are we always walking around for no absolute reason?" Tomoyo asked stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Cause I'm on patrol, looking out for Clay so that I can give him a beating an get him to tell me more about who 'they' are, Oh ya and to get you some blood," Sakura said handing Tomoyo a pack of animal's blood. Tomoyo's eye veins' pop red and her pupil became more narrow at the smell of blood. Two sharp fangs slid out of her gums making a slick sound. Tomoyo plunged her teeth into the bag as her fangs sucked the juice.

Several seconds later after having finished her feeding Tomoyo went back to normal. "Now, where is that Clay?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Clay, come out, come out, wherever you are," Sakura said in a motherly voice treating Clay as if he was a child. Where as he was about 500 years her senior.

"I promise we'll have a civilized talk this time," Sakura said in the same tone of voice.

"That's what you always say," they heard a wheezing voice say.

"I hate it when vampires think they're to fast for mortals," Sakura said as she stuck out her hand when she started to hear a swish sound.

"Ugh," Clay mourned as Sakura gripped his neck.

"And like all those other times Clay you never chose to cooperate," Sakura said crushing his neck.

"What do you want, slayer?" Clay asked.

"What do I always want?" Sakura asked. "Information," she supplied without waiting for him to reply.

"Well I have none," Clay said in his wheezing voice.

"Ya, ya. Cut the crap! You want to do this the hard way or the easy way?" Sakura asked.

"I told you, I have no information," Clay persisted.

"Fine, take the hard way. More fun for me," Sakura said shrugging than punching him in the gut.

"Still have no information?" Sakura asked as she kneed him.

"None what so ever," Clay said in a more squeaky voice.

"Really?" Sakura questioned, slamming him into the nearest wall.

"Nope," he said in a strained voice shaking his head.

"Oh just give up," Tomoyo said in a bored voice, "or she might just take the stake out this time."

"Okay, okay. What do you want to know," Clay obliged.

"Aww, Tomoyo. You're no fun," Sakura said as she dropped Clay. He started to breathe heavily and massaged his neck with his hands.

"So, what is it," Clay asked backed up into the wall.

"Who were those people you were telling me about the other night?" Sakura asked.

"What people?" Clay tried to act stupid. Sakura punched his cheek.

"The ones out to get me," Sakura sighed.

"I never said any—" he was cut off as Sakura punched his stomach.

"It doesn't matter if you know who they are. They're legendary. They defeated every slayer when they went too far. And you're next. Nothing, I repeat, nothing can save you now. They killed your mother, and you're next." Sakura's hand grabbed his neck as rage shone in her eyes.

"Who are they," she almost whispered.

"Who are they!" she yelled as she hurled him into the wall.

"Beware, slayer for _Crimson Red Wine_ is out to get you," Sakura's eyes grew wide as she let go of Clay and he plunged to the ground. She started to walk out of the graveyard.

"Sakura, are you okay," Tomoyo said catching up to her.

"I'm fine, I just need to go home . . . and be alone," Sakura said.

"I'm sure he didn't know all of what he was saying," Tomoyo tried to reassure her friend.

"Somehow, I doubt that, Tomoyo," Sakura said walking off ahead.

Unknown to them, amber eyes were watching their every move, Sakura's in particular.

* * *

"I must say, this was the best test results ever in this class' history in math," Sensei Yugami said as he handed out the sheets of paper.

"All except one," he said putting Sakura's test on her desk. Which with red marker showed a big, fat **F**.

Sakura groaned as she sank in her desk.

"Very good, Li. Especially since this is only your third day here. I'm impressed," the teacher said putting Syaoran's test in front of him. Sakura turned around to see a big **A **plus-plus.

She thought it was impossible, this was one of her hardest subjects yet, and he aced it like it was a breeze.

The bell rang and everyone headed out.

"Sakura, Syaoran, may I have a word?" Sensei Yugami called.

"Sakura, your test results just seem to fall more and more as the year goes on. SO I was hoping that Li wouldn't mind tutoring you."

"Sure," Li said shrugging.

Sakura went red, "okay."

"Right well how about you get started tomorrow, and every day on," he said ending the discussion.

* * *

Wow sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. And sorry it was so short

So ya the contest thingy was so long ago over but I was so busy and all –stupid school- and I was kind of depressed cuz my drive broke down and all my chapters that I had started (and they were ling) were deleted so ya

Okay

I'd like to give thanks to the following people who participated in my lil contest.

**jtangel**

**Avelyn Lauren**

**Sieg1308 **- Eeek you were so close

**Chibi Tenshi Girl**

**lilchibisaku**

**Cobalt-eyed Angel**

**'gusty**

**vakyuete**

**Angelic White Wolf**

**hikaru-wings**

**SakuraKChan **– you were so close!

**Katt**

**Wolf Jade**

**Sirius Maurader** – I'm living in Canada now though

**mycherrywolf**

**Sakura Moon**

**Umi**

**SilverLunarStar**

**Doggie-Love** - I'll think about making more contests.

**AND THE WINNER FOR THIS CONTEST IS!!!**

drum roll plzz

**_FanficPixie_** who guessed Egypt

Wow that took long.

I can't believe that I got 20 diff ppl guessing

Wow

Well thank you to all the above.

FanficPixie plzz e-mail me with your request

If I happen to miss anyone im terribly sorry

But thank u anyways

Now I changed my p/n if u haddn't noticed

Lol

It's now Anonymous D. Disclosure, if u wanna know y I changed it check my settings. Or homepage thingy or whatever u call it. Profile! That's it

Lol

Review!!!!

**_Anonymous D. Disclosure_**

P.S. sorry for the short chappie


End file.
